


[Podfic] Valuable Contribution

by sisi_rambles



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Peter is making a valuable contribution in the Case Progression Unit. Then the magic happens.





	[Podfic] Valuable Contribution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marianas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Valuable Contribution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411378) by [smilebackwards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilebackwards/pseuds/smilebackwards). 



Length: 00:08:18

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Rivers%20of%20London/Valuable%20Contribution.mp3) (3.4 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Rivers%20of%20London/Valuable%20Contribution.m4b) (3.7 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
